Black Hawks
by Fluffy Cake
Summary: It was Starclan. It was fate. They are the chosen. They just don't know it yet. What they do will change everything. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

**Hello people! It's that new author who didn't update her first story! Yay! I don't really think anybody actually cares what's going to happen to it but since I've already written the first chapter down in my notebook I'll get around to typing it sometime in the future. Why don't I just type now? Because I SUCK at typing. After the first chapter I may just drop it all together because I really don't where I'm going with it. But on to the real story which I've jotted down about five chapters! X)**

She bounded up the hill, the wind whipped through her dark fur. Suddenly, a sent caught her attention and her eyes widened in fear as she noticed a barely visible cat in the dusk.

She flattened herself down on the thick grass, her heart beating wildly. Had he seen her? When she gathered enough courage to peek over the ridge of the hill the cat was gone. Shivering slightly with fear, she jumped into the nearest tree, a sturdy oak. She made herself temporary at home for the night. Above her, the full moon vanished behind a cloud and the wind let out a moan. An omen for bad things to come.

**This was originally a part of the first chapter but I realized I needed a prologue. So voila! **

_**Now you must click the button below. Muhahah!**_


	2. Meeting The Stranger

**Here is my first chapter. Do you think you can send me a couple of reveiws? I realize I only updated yesterday. **

The young tom slinked stealthly through the tall grass. He sighed, stood straight, and gave a loud yowl. Then he let out a short, humorless laugh.

_To any other cat, I would look crazy_, he thought moodily,_except there no other cats._

Just then the scent of a young she-cat drifted over to him. His eyes widened and he let out a snarl. He stopped almost immeditly, hadn't he just been wishing for company?

Still he was wary as he followed the scent of the she-cat over a hill and to an oak. He crept around the base of the oak. He shot up in the air when he heard her voice.

"Who-who are you?"

He looked up at her and felt a bit dazed. She was beautiful.

When he hesitated she stopped trembling and when she spoke her voice had a little more force.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, who. Are. You?"

"I-I-I'm Hawk", he stuttered.

She eyed him scornfully. "I obviously have nothing to fear from _you_."

That was the last straw. "Now wait just a minute, this is _my _territory."

"I never said it was anybody elses." She muttered.

He bared his teeth a little in frustration at this. She was impossible!

"I mean seriously, who would this peice of Starclan forsaken land?" She said, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

"What's Starclan?" He asked, cocking his head in confusion at her strange language.

"I don't know. My mother would use it sometimes" Her voice was husky and Hawk knew he shouldn't push but he couldn' resist asking the question that spilled out of his mouth.

"What happened to your mother?"

She seemed to freeze. She stared at him and seemed to be breaking down right in front of him. Hawk regreted asking her.

"I don't know!", but the guilt in her eyes told him she was lying.

She jumped down from the impossibly high branch but miss judged the impact and landed hard, jolting her left shoulder. She burst into tears **(I know cats can't cry)**, Hawk wasn't sure if it was from physical or mental pain. He had an idea that she had gone through worse pain, up close you just noticed a faint scar running up the entire length of her black belly fur.

He shuddered, how had she survived? A wound like that could kill.

She noticed his gaze and narrowed her eyes. This was obviously another forbiddin topic.

"Here, let me help." Hawk said, trying to help.

She seemed relived that he had let iit go and nodded stiffly.

"That's a nice thank you", He muttered. To his suprise, she laughed.

"Sorry." She said, smiling at him. Hawk was immideitly stunned once again.

"The bone is fractured, I'm going to put it back in it's place." Hawk told her.

"And thats going to hurt, isn't it?" She said with a sigh.

"No, actully it'll feel a lot better than it is now."

The she-cat gritted her teeth and looked away as Hawk popped it back in its place.

"I'm done", he told her. She let out a sigh of relif.

"Thanks!" She said, looking amazed.

He shrugged sadly. "You have to know these thing's if you live alone."

A look of sympathy crossed over her face. "I can stay with you as long as I'm here. If you want." She added quickly.

"Thanks", Hawk purred. "You've never told me your name."

She looked startled. "No, I haven't." She dipped her head. "I'm Night."

**I hope you liked it! By the way, Hawk is pure black with amber eyes. Night is black but the tip of her tail is white, she has blue eyes. I get the feeling it's a bit rushed even though it took me, like, an hour to type... Don't you just love Hawk's love at first sight thing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Narrowing his eyes, Hawk crouched in the scraggly undergrowth. He had been hunting for a long time but there was little prey and times were hard. It was almost leaf-bare and it would hard to hunt for two cats but he could deal, hopefully. Hawk gritted his teeth and crept forward, careful not to startle the skinny thrush. He leaped and the thrush took flight, a cry in its throat. Before it could utter a single breath, however, it was in his jaws.

He headed back to the she-cat. Night looked up quickly and jumped to her feet, looking as if she was expecting a fight.

"Oh, it's just you", she breathed with relif.

He didn't ask and just dropped the bird in front of her.

"Thanks", Night murmered and ate in what seemed too fast in Hawk's opinion. He watched longly.

Night got up and shook her fur out. Then she seemed to notice him. "Oh. Sorry. That wasn't nice." Embarssment rolled off her pelt in waves.

Hawk shrugged. "It's okay," he replied. "It was for you after all." He pointed out.

**This is a fail story, but I don't want to delete it. I wrote this a while a go, but I never got around to finishing it either. Sorry, but this is discontinued.**


End file.
